Octonauts: Dolphin Power
by SuperSniperEagleMan
Summary: Sean was never a normal dolphin. In the water he would act like a fish... mostly. On the surface he would act like a land mammal. He only ate plants, works on a bizarre hobby and has the structure to walk on his tail. This all left him disconnected with his mother, who had broken up with his father. It would take misfortune and a rescue to help him find his place. As an Octonaut.
1. Different Kettles Of Fish

If you went swimming in the ocean, what do you think you would find? A canyon of rocks? A field of kelp? A school of fish?

How about a dolphin sitting on a rock eating seaweed with its flippers?

No? Then boy are you in for an interesting story.

It was late spring over the ocean in a dimension far, far away. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. The sunrays lit up the ocean like a warm light bulb. Fish swam around looking for food and shelter and all was well.

In one part of the ocean, as I said before, a dolphin was sitting on a rock, like a land creature would, eating seaweed for lunch. He used his flipper to hold the seaweed, took bites out of it and let the bits float down his throat.

This dolphin's name was Sean. He was a bottlenose dolphin, but he wasn't a normal one. Most dolphins were curious, playful creatures who were intelligent and cunning. Sean was most of those things, but he wasn't playful. But that was the least of Sean's differences to the other dolphins, as you will soon find out.

As Sean sat on the rock, eating his seaweed, his mother came up to him.

"Eating seaweed again Sean?" Sean's mother, Dorian, said to him.

"Yep." Sean said, totally uncaring.

Dorian sighed. "Oh son, I wish you would eat a normal diet for a dolphin. I even found some delicious crabs nearby for us to eat."

"No thanks mother. You know how I feel about eating other animals."

"Yeah yeah. I know."

There was a silence between the two, as Sean finished his piece of seaweed and started eating another.

Dorian also noticed a small, slightly scratched up piece of orange scrap next to Sean. "Did you collect that while you were out getting seaweed?"

Sean looked to where his mom was looking. "Yep. Found it near a beach this morning, so I'll be heading to my little retreat once I'm done with this seaweed."

Again, Dorian sighed. "Alright, but don't be too long. We've got family coming over soon."

"Can do, mother." And with that, he finished his last piece of seaweed, grabbed the piece of scrap and began his swim towards his underwater grotto, making sure to take a breath of air before he went.

A few minutes passed as Sean swam, and he started getting looks from the other animals down here. He knew those looks well. They were the looks of "You're a freak and we don't know whether to like you or hate you". It was a specific look, but a look nonetheless. Fish, crustaceans and squid were the main ones to give Sean this look, because he knew he had met them before, when mother had tried to make him eat them.

Eventually he reached his retreat. It was a simple process. Find the beach with the rocks on it, turn right, head into the small dark cave and swim up. You'll encounter a stone cavern with plenty of room to move around. Inside the stone cavern were lots of random stuff. Spears, arrows, knives, harpoons, telescopes, nets, guns, clothing, jewelry, bottles, pieces of wood, pieces of metal, anything that had sunk to the bottom of the sea from ships was here.

There were lots of broken stuff, of course, but there was also a bunch of stuff that had survived, given a bit of maintenance. One of Sean's best finds was an acoustic guitar that still played after getting all the water out of it. He never played it himself, but he hoped that someday he could find someone that could. He loved music, and it would be great to have some music for his little hideaway.

Regardless, he used his nose to throw the piece of scrap into the hideaway then carefully got out of the water. Using his flippers to get onto his belly on the ground, he then got into a push-up position, put his flukes on the ground, and stood on his spinal column. Once he was standing upright, he picked up the new piece of scrap, hopped over to the other pieces of metal in his hideaway and added the new piece of scrap to the collection, making sure to put it somewhere where it was organized.

Once he had sorted his new piece of scrap into the pile, he stood back and took a moment to gaze at his collection. He loved what he had made, but there was something missing from it.

Admiration.

Admiration by others for the hard work he put into this.

Sadly this would never happen as he didn't know anyone who was a land creature or a sea creature with land creature properties, like a turtle or seal. All he had was his mother, his long-distance dad, his cousins and their family, his dolphin "friends" and a bunch of fish that sort of knew him. He couldn't wait to figure out how to get others to see his collection with their own eyes.

And with that thought, he started to get hot and bothered, which meant he to get back into the water. It was the one disadvantage to being able to move around on land. He couldn't stay out of the water for too long or he would get heat-stroke.

So, he dived into the water and began to swim back to his waiting mother.

He had almost made it back, when he heard familiar voices call his name.

"There he is! Hey Sean!"

"Yo, wonder dolphin!"

Sean looked up and saw two other dolphins come down from above and start swimming beside him.

"Hey Nebby. Hey Teq." Sean said disinterestedly, not really wanting to talk to them.

"Aww, Sean. Why so hostile? We're just trying to be sociable." Nebby tried to reassure him.

"Well, he IS the wonder dolphin. As in, it's a wonder if his attitude will ever improve." Teq teased.

"Dude, shut up!" Nebby hissed. Sean just rolled his eyes and swam faster, trying to get away from them. He didn't get far though before Nebby and Teq quickly grabbed his flippers with their flippers to slow him down and get in front of him.

"Sean, come on. Just ignore Teq. You know how he is." Nebby said, eyeing at Teq in an annoyed way.

"Yeah dude, it's just a joke. We're friends. Friends can take jokes about each other, right?" Teq said innocently.

"Strange, last time I checked we WEREN'T friends." Sean retorted, positioning himself upright and crossing his flippers. "You just called us friends when my mother told you 2 to pester me."

"It's called taking and trying to make a connection with you! Jeez Sean. No need to be so harsh about it." Nebby said, offended.

"Unfortunately I do, because you 2 don't seem to get the message. I'm not interested in being friends." With that definitive statement, Sean swam past the other 2 dolphins and continued back to his mother. But Nebby and Teq kept following him.

"But if you don't have any friends, who will help you when you're in trouble?" Nebby asked.

"Oh please, I'm the most agile AND versatile dolphins around. I can swim faster, dodge better, and best of all, I can use land to escape predators. I don't need help cause I'm never in trouble."

"Apparently you're also the biggest bragger." Teq said to himself, though not quietly enough. Sean turned to him and gave a hard punch with his head. "Ow!"

"Did I mention I'm also the strongest?" Sean said threateningly.

"Yikes Sean, lay off him. You know he's just like that." Nebby reprimanded. To this, Sean dashed ahead, stopped, and turned back to the other two dolphins.

"I'm sorry, why are you following me? Why aren't you looking for females to gang up on or something?"

Despite the brutal statement, Nebby spoke up. "Your mother thought it would be nice for us to meet your family at the meet-up."

Sean rolled his eyes. _"AKA, mother wants more dolphins around to try to lecture me or something. Typical."_

"Alright, whatever." And he turned back to continue on his way, Nebby and Teq following.

The three dolphins eventually made it back to where Sean and his mother lived. They saw the other dolphins had arrived. The two cousins and their parents, an old dolphin that looked like his grandma, and... Who was that?

Going over to his mother, she was in conversation with a dolphin he didn't recognize. "-so you could stick your nose in our business?" He overhead her say. Before the other dolphin responded, he looked over and saw Sean coming, and lit up.

"Heeey, there's my special lad!" He said. Sean froze. He knew that voice.

"...dad?" The dolphin nodded. "What are you doing here? I thought you ran away from us years ago."

"I wish." Dorian commented. "Seems your father wanted to come over to see how you were doing." She turned to him. "WHICH, Joseph, is something I don't recall giving you permission to do."

"Oh come on dear. He's just as much my son as he is yours. Doesn't that give me SOME allowance to see him?"

Dorian just gave him a mean look. "Maybe it'll ALLOW you to try to kill him so I can have a reason to kick your tail.

Hearing the taunt, Teq swam next to Sean. "Like son, like mother, eh Sean?" He smirked. Sean just headbutted him to shoo away, which Teq did, still smirking.

Joseph looked hurt. "Come on dear, I would never-"

"QUIT calling me dear. We're no longer a thing, alright? You can swim around pretending otherwise, but you WILL treat me properly and you WILL stay away from Sean. You've already damaged him enough."

Sean got in front of his mother. "Calm down mom. He's clearly not here to cause trouble, and he IS my dad."

Dorian just scowled at him. "You stay out of this, Sean. You need to realize eventually your father is not good for you. He's a deviant and bad portrayer of what it means to be a dolphin."

Sean knew this was a fight he couldn't win, and now, he usually didn't care too much. This time though, it seemed that his tolerance was taking its toll. He turned but looked back and said, "At least he CARES about my differences, AND he wants to make a connection with me, fucking ignorant bitch."

Dorian jolted, not expecting the remark. Never in all her years had Sean said such a crude remark to her. The other dolphins heard and turned to stare, but Sean didn't care. With a tail-slap to his mothers face, he quickly swam away from the gathering.

Joseph watched him go with concern. Seems she wasn't the only one with anger issues anymore. Shaking his head, he turned as well. "I'll go get some food. I'm GONNA help Sean through his problems when I get back. He needs it, and it's not coming from you." He then swam away.

Dorian watched him, scowling, then went to talk to the other dolphins. If he tried talking with Sean, she'll make him regret it. She's not gonna let her son become even more of a land-creature then he was already becoming...

* * *

**Aww yeah, ANOTHER story I started long ago FINALLY getting it's first chapter put out to the public! Today's a good day.**

**For those who don't know, I have multiple other stories for you to check out if your interested, my most popular being the Dinotrux one... Which I'm starting to notice has more similar ideas to this story then I thought. Hmm...**

**In any case, check them out if you like this one, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and have a great rest of the day.**

**P.S. Happy Halloween! My family doesn't celebrate it TOO much, but what other holiday can you dress up to celebrate the world of horror?**

**P.P.S. ****Been getting into more communities involving role-play writing and voice acting recently. Feel free to ask me about it. Maybe we can do stuff together.**


	2. Gone South

Sean lay on the water's surface, sulking to himself. He felt enraged and troubled right now, though while he knew why, at the same time... He didn't. He knew it was because his mother was a pain in his tail, not trying to connect with him on his differences, but at the same time... Why did he make SUCH a reaction at his mother back there? It wasn't like him to go off like that...

Uhg, who knows. All he knew was that his mother probably hated him right now and it was probably best if he gave her some space. He sure as hell needed some space right now.

He took in some air and dived back into the water. He took a quick look around, making sure he knew how to get back. He knew the dolphins were good at getting back somewhere, but he never seemed to get the hang on it. He had to rely on his surroundings to figure it out.

Probably good thay he looked around in that moment, as he saw a shark swim towards him. "Well well, a free meal! Today's my lucky day!" He heard him say.

He quickly darted away, but the shark gave chase. Darting downwards, Sean went closer to the ocean floor, barely being able to stay ahead of the quick shark. But if there was anything he knew, it was how to trick and evade predators. He saw two rocks embedded up ahead, and he knew he could swim between them, but the shark couldn't.

He kept a close distance to the shark, making him think he was about to close in and catch him. But juuuust as he did, Sean turned sideways and slipped between the rocks. The shark wasn't so lucky, and he crashed into them, his face getting bruised.

"Gaaah! My face! My beautiful face!"

Sean laughed as he gave himself some distance from the shark before turning a corner and getting out of his sight. Quickly swimming back to the surface, he leaped out, pushing out the water from his blowhole and taking a breath, then dived back in. Once he had a moment to think, he looked around, trying to figure out where-

Another shark tried to sneak up behind him, going for his tail. He quickly saw the new threat and went over him, making his tail give him a smack to the eyes. This only made the shark angry. "Grr... Come here you!"

Sean dived again, making his way into a nearby underwater cave, he swam in, followed it down at bit, then swam upwards, hiding behind a stalactite. The shark swam in after him, not seeing him hide in the slight darkness. He continued into the cave while Sean snuck out of the cave behind him, turning the corner to make sure he didn't see him.

With another threat dodged, he tried again to look at his surround-

In a terrible stoke of luck, ANOTHER shark charged at him. Sean barely managed to get out of the way, and he swam away. The shark chased him, threatening to grab him. Thinking quick, Sean saw an island coming up. With no other option, he leaped out of the water onto the sand of the small island. With the shark unable to give chase, it scoffed, turned around and headed away.

Once he was sure he was gone, Sean picked himself up onto his backfins and hopped his way across the island. He soon found the other side, and dived back into the water, taking in air before he did.

Looking around, he was relieved to see there were no sharks around anymore. He finally floated idly a moment, catching his breath and resting from all the fast swimming. Once he was rested, he dived into the water to get back to his territory.

...um, where was it? He swam around the island, trying to figure out where he had jumped into the the sand. Once he found where he thought he had landed, he went in the opposite direction, trying to backtrack and remember which way he had gone.

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

* * *

Was this the cave? Maybe. Did that mean he had to go THAT way?

Sean looked around, starting to become nervous. He didn't THINK this was the way he went, but the sea floor all looked the same, so maybe he WAS actually going the right way.

Still unsure, he made his way down where he thought he needed to go, going to the surface now and again to get some air.

* * *

**Some MORE time later...**

* * *

Sean looked around at the empty waters, not seeing anything that resembled he and his mother's normal waters. To make matters worse, not only was there no seaweed nearby for him to eat, it also seemed he was getting colder. Where ever he was, the temperature was dropping, and it seemed no matter which way he started to go, it got worse.

Sean was getting scared now. He had to get out of here and find SOME sort of familiar place. If he could find other life, maybe THEY could show him how to get to warmer waters were he lived.

With no direction in mind, he began swimming somewhere, trying to ignore the rising chill he was feeling.

* * *

**Eventually...**

* * *

Sean wrapped his fins around himself, feeling cold, hungry and scared. There was still no seaweed, and the water was definitely getting colder. He wanted to turn around and go the other direction.

But he couldn't. The cold began making him freeze. He couldn't just turn around. It hurt too much.

He felt like he was running out of air, but he was worried want would happen if he breathed the no doubt cold air on the surface. He had no choice though. He reluctantly surfaces, clears his blowhole, and breathed in.

As he had suspected, cold air entered him and his lungs, causing a cough from his blowhole and mouth. He felt like agony, and he had NO idea which way to go to get out of here. Even if he did, he felt powerless to move anymore.

His mind became dark and dreaded. Was he going to die out here? He didn't want to. He COULDN'T. He tried moving his back fins, desperately trying to move backwards. Sharp pains went down him. He didn't want to admit defeat, but he cried out, hoping someone would come to his aid. "S-someone help! P-please! I... need..."

His voice trailed off. He could hardly talk. It was only getting worse from the cold air. He kept his fins wrapped around him, rubbing to warm him. He shivering violently, and waited for death or rescue, hopefully the latter before the former.

He gave a little whistle, singing a song that his dad had taught him. It was the only thing he could do now to try to put him at ease.

"Fire Away". Heh, he loved that. It was one of his favourite pirate songs.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on a nearby iceberg...**

* * *

A group of penguins sat together, talking to each other. A few of them were in the water, using their feet to paddle and stay afloat. Suddenly, they thought they heard the call of distress.

"Huh? What was that?"

The penguins turned to the noise. They thought they saw a figure in the distance, but it was too far away to tell. The penguins in the water agreed to find out what is was and pushed off the land, swimming to the figure.

As they swam, they became sure it was someone out there, as they started to hear whistling noises. None of them seemed to recognize the tune. But they could have sworn they recognized the pitch...

Their theories were confirmed when they got close enough, and saw a single lost dolphin floating on the water. It's fins were wrapped around it's body, and it looked completely frozen from the cold. It looked up at them, an expression of pain and fear, and spoke in a young man's voice. "P-please... H-help... M-me...

His voice was shakey and weak, and it didn't seem he had long before he froze up and perished. Quickly, the penguins went to the other side and pushed the dolphin to the rocky shore. He gasped and moaned in pain, his joints no doubt hurting from the cold.

Once he was back to the shore, the other penguins saw him and gasped. One of them waddled to the shoreline and called out to them. "Is that a DOLPHIN?"

One of the penguins in the water nodded. "Yeah. The poor thing is freezing up fast. Put him into one of the shallow pools and huddle around him."

The penguin nodded and called to the others, who immediately came over. Two more dived into the water, and the four lifted the dolphin out of the water, putting him onto the shore. The other penguins dragged him over to a little crater of water in the rocky ground and shooed the little ones out of it. They quickly got out, not quite understanding the situation they were seeing. Once they were out, the penguins put the dolphin in, then huddled around him, getting all the sides they could. Their body heat slowly put the dolphin at ease, but they could still feel him shivering a bit.

One of the little penguins watching went wide eyed, seeming to have a bright idea. He quickly waddled over to another penguin and told him, and he nodded in agreement and headed to the group of adult penguins. With nothing more that could be done for now, the little penguin went back over to the dolphin, crying and shivering. He opened his eyes a bit, seeing the penguin in front of him. The penguin put a flipper on his snout, and spoke with a determined voice.

"Don't worry. Just hang tight. My brother Peso will save you!"

The dolphin simply looked at him, feeling too cold and exhausted to reply, then, with a little hope, nodded. He then closed his eyes and continued to shake, the penguins still trying to keep him warm. Hopefully, whoever this "Peso" was could help him... God he couldn't believe he just thought that. His mother and friends would be having a field day if they saw him right now...

* * *

**Apologies for the shorter chapter! I have weird writing limits I probably shouldn't have, but whatever. Don't worry, I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer, plus will have the Octonauts shown and doing their thing, so watch out!**

**Until then, thanks for reading, and have a GREAT rest of your day!**

**P.S. To those who follow me, sorry for the irregular updating. Life and fighting your brain is hard.**

**P.P.S. Shoutout to the guest who left a review, showing interest in this story! You're a legend, my friend.**


End file.
